Dawn in Seattle
by Emony1
Summary: The sun is rising and there's something odd going on at Seattle Grace Hospital. Crossover with SPN and Grey's Anatomy.


Title: Dawn in Seattle  
Author: Emony  
Rating: PG-13  
Characters: Buffy Summers, Izzie Stevens, Jo Harvelle.  
Disclaimer: All things SPN belong to Eric Kripke, et al. All things BtVS belong to Joss Whedon, et al. All things GA belong to Shonda Rhimes, et al.  
Team/Challenge: Team Roadhouse - #7 - Incorporate a THIRD universe into your crossover.  
Word Count: 1,402.  
Summary: The sun is rising and there's something odd going on at Seattle Grace Hospital.  
Notes: Set post-series BtVS. Spoilers for up to 2.14 on SPN and up to 3.20 for Grey's Anatomy.  
Notes2: Sequel to 'The Last Night.

* * *

Izzie sat on the edge of her bed, head in her hands, elbows on her knees, staring into the closet opposite. She sighed, how had her life gotten to this place? Seriously. Life at Seattle Grace had been one long lesson in 'life sucks, deal with it.' Sure, there had been bright spots, the learning, the helping people, the love of her life, or maybe two. She snorted, or maybe not.

There was a knock at her door and then Meredith shouting through it,

"Izzie, are you ready yet? We're leaving in twenty if you still want that lift in."

"I'll be out in a bit."

"Sure."

She heard Alex bustling along the corridor from the bathroom to George's room, it was always going to be George's room, even if it was sort of Alex's and George was living with his wife in a hotel. A hotel. His wife.

Seriously.

"Be real, Grey. She's not moved since she left the bathroom a half hour ago."

"And just how would you know that, Alex?"

"'Cause it's what she's done every morning for the last week."

"Whatever, Alex."

They moved on, back to their own morning routines.

Izzie stared into the closet. Why was it so difficult to pick an outfit? It wasn't like many people would see it; she was going to change out of it and into scrubs the minute she got to work. But that would mean she'd be there, in the hospital. With George. With Hannah. With Denny. With her life, what there was of it.

She sighed as she finally shifted and grabbed the nearest things that matched. Shrugging into the top she winced at the pain still there from the previous weeks procedure. She couldn't call it anything else, 'cause then it would be real. The daughter she left behind. The sick daughter she left behind. The sick daughter she left behind that didn't want to see her.

Pulling on the blue jeans, wincing again, she thought back to the last time something in her life had really been happy, happy without the threat of something hanging over it. To a time when she had a family, a best girl friend, brats to run off. To Buffy, Dawnie and Jo.

It had been longer than Hannah had been alive since she had last seen Buffy or Dawn; Aunt Joyce hadn't wanted them to see the teenage failure. It had been only slightly less since she'd heard from them; Buffy the night before her parents had sent her away, and Dawn less than a week later which had ended in her Mom and Aunt Joyce screaming at each other.

The last anyone had heard was that Aunt Joyce had finally divorced Uncle Hank and had taken the girls and run. Maybe one day she'd find them.

She'd heard from Jo more recently, but again, the last phone call between the two had been strained, there was too much of an age gap, she couldn't be Dawn and Jo couldn't be Buffy. And that call, too, had ended in her Mom screaming at another Aunt. Her Mom was good at that. Maybe when this all blew over she'd look up Aunt Ellen and Jo, she must have their address somewhere and it wasn't like her Mom could have any influence over her anymore.

She ran a brush through her hair and pinned it up quickly in a bun. Grabbing her bag off the bed she left the safety of her room.

"Meredith, you still here?"

* * *

Jo lay on her back on the single bed in the latest dingy motel room. The cheapest one possible, the only one she could afford. In the last two months she hadn't stayed in one town more than one night, unless there had been some nasty that needed hunted, then she'd stayed only long enough to kill it and be gone.

The constant moving kept her mind on the ball, on the monsters and away from certain Winchesters. Or it was supposed to. Funny how much that didn't work. Funny how much all she thought she knew was worth Jack Shit when it came down to it. When it came to the point when the dark brought it all home to you in the form of a friend.

Another plus to the keep on moving plan meant that it was harder for the brothers to track her, if they even bothered. She laughed, that wasn't likely. All they had was eyes for each other and the monsters they fought.

As she lay there the room got lighter as the sun rose and filtered in through the threadbare curtains. She rose with a sigh, time to check out and get on the move again. Rushing through her morning necessities as quickly as possible she thought back to a time when life was simpler and held less pain. To family. To her father. To visiting her cousins every few weeks. To talking to Dawnie all the time.

Maybe she could use her hunting to skills to track down her Summers' cousins, or even Izzie, maybe she knew something.

She made one last check of the room, made sure she hadn't left one of her few posses- things. She hadn't. She checked out and slid into the driver's seat of the old banger she'd bought on the cheap from Dad's old friend, Bobby.

She shook her head clear; she needed her mind on the job. Next stop Seattle Grace Hospital, Seattle and the freak accidents that had been occurring there in the last week.

* * *

Buffy sat in her window seat, staring out of best of the Council's fleet. Only the best for the Summers girls on a hunt. The airplane was a whole flight of stairs up from where they'd been almost four years ago at the collapse of Sunnydale. She smiled as she thought back to the day Willow had finally got through all the red tape of the old Council's funds.

Xander, back from Africa for two weeks, had danced the snoopy dance. Andrew had tried to join in and had fallen over, accompanied by the giggles of a dozen junior slayers. Faith had taken Robin out for one last ride and then flown off to her new assignment in Japan. Giles had smiled and thanked the Lord that finally they could actually do something without Willow being forced to break the law every five minutes. She and Dawn had shared a blow out shopping trip in Milan the next week.

That had been three years ago now. Dawn was taking a break from her studies as a watcher and her degree to spend some time with Buffy. Still something of a dream come true in the eyes of a girl who had wanted nothing much more than that for the whole seven years in Sunnydale, nothing much more than that and a chance to see her cousins again.

Even with the Council cogs behind them they still hadn't found them. Aunt Marie had slammed the door in Buffy's face and the only leads Willow had been able to find were of 'Bethany Whisper'. Buffy laughed at the thought of the look she was sure had been on Jo's face when she had learnt just what her cousin had done with her name.

Aunt Ellen had been more co-operative when they had finally found her; the Harvelle's had moved in the time since Buffy had last been to their home, but that had been even before Uncle Bill had died. And, of course, Mom's address book had been in the bottom of a crater when they thought to look for it.

By the time they'd found Aunt Ellen, Jo had left. Aunt Ellen had been a nervous wreck, well, as much of a nervous wreck as she'd ever been. They had promised to have the Council up the search for Jo, but had yet to find her. Any lead they ever had had dried up within a day.

She turned and watched as Dawn walked down the centre of the plane towards her seat; at least someone else had gotten Izzie's height.

"The pilot says we're about to land."

"Great."

Time to focus on the job. Seattle Grace Hospital, Seattle had some weird goings on and it would be just the sort of small thing for the Summers girls to tackle on their mini-vacation.

End fic.


End file.
